Newsies High AU
by OtterSandwich
Summary: Just some headcanons i've been building up. Co Written by audengraham Rated T because there is a little bit of adult (Teen) humor. Some angst, fluff and general stuff. Situations and people. I do accept requests!
1. Playing Kahoot

Ok so audengram has put in (fhduxjkvhb) so just know that she has influenced my writing.

Kahoot with the Newsies.

**What are the names?**

Tommy Boy is either TOMMY BOIIII or Samurai Jack

Race is That's my cigar,

Elmer is That's his cigar.

Albert is Stole the cigar.

BFFS

Crutchie is Personality.

Specs is Hi

Jack is anything with the word Jack in it. Ex, Jackadoodle, Jackalope, Jack-in-the-box, and his personal favorite JACK-

I'll let you decide what goes in the blanks. (Hint is another word for rear.)

Katherine is Inkles

Romeo is Flirtatious Beast

Mush is Oatmeal. Know one knows why,

Henry,Buttons, and JoJo are all Free sha vaca do.

All of them.

Finch is the one who tries all the inappropriate names and keeps getting kicked out.

Finch can't play anymore.

Davey is just a simple Davey,

He's a good boi.

**Here's how they act during the game. Same order. **

Tommy Boy doesn't care, at all. He's most likely thing about how to charm the teacher into giving him a good grade,

Race is super dramatic and screams everytime he gets one wrong.

Albert is picking the funny answers.

Elmer picks randomly and hopes it's the right one.

Crutchie can't even read the question and is sitting back picking randomly.

Specs is probably second and know one knows which one he is.

People keep yelling.

"Who's Hi?"

Snickering.

Jack is trying his best. But if he gets a bad grade he won't complain.

Katherine is probably first,

Romeo keeps yelling trying to throw everyone else off. (that's my boy!)

Mush is the one who's a little extra.

"Hey! Who's Samurai Jack! You're 12 points ahead of me!"

Henry, Buttons and Jojo do reasonably well.

Finch was kicked out at the beginning for the names.

Davey is competing for first but Romeo keeps distracting him.

And that's the Newsies playing Kahoot.

**Im sorry thats so short, as always leave reviews and stuff, more situations soon. **


	2. The Fair

**So audengraham has edited in (ujdfzikvhnsdu) again! Thats is continue!**

**The Newsies go to the Fair**

So the Newsies go to the Town Fair.

Jack wants to take Katherine on the ferris wheel cause it's romantic ™

Crutchie isn't allowed on most of the rides, cause the leg.

He goes on the Merry-Go round like a million times though.

Race plays some games.

Albert is the one who's working in the booth disguised by a mustache bc he doesn't want anyone else to know he's working there. (why am i albert)

Romeo is also on the merry-go round, He's a child at heart. (i raised him well)

Elmer got dared by Finch to eat fried butter on a stick.

FInch is comforting Elmer as he throws up after eating said butter on a stick.

JoJo and Buttons went to see the magic show.

Henry got lost and somehow was mistaken for one of the acrobats.

JoJo and Buttons are screaming for Henry to get down from the tightrope.

Davey is just walking around with Les.

Tommy Boy and Mush are in the Tunnel of Love.

Everyone gets cotton candy as they exit the park.

Mush falls asleep on Tommy Boy on the ride home.

Crutchie gets the front seat. Race calls it the Handicap seat.

Jojo punched Race in the arm.

Elmer was still feeling sick from the butter.

Finch is sitting far away from Elmer in case he explodes.


	3. Disney World

**Auden is in (uaksgfhvnrufdjkghv)**

The Newsies go to Disney World. I don't know why let's pretend they go alone and have enough money.

So starting off they mostly split into groups.

Everyone is dressed as a Disney Character.

Jack is Mickey. (we stand an icon)

Katherine is wearing a Minnie Mouse dress.

Crutchie is Shang from Mulan. His crutch is a sword.

Race is that guy from the old cartoon where the man yells "Somebody touch my spagett!" He yells that all day. (He's my king)

Tommy Boy is Ariel.

Mush is Eric. (ya gotta kiss the tommy boi)

Couple Costumes!

Albert is wearing a stormtrooper shirt.

Elmer is wearing a Darth Vader shirt.

Elmer, Race and Albert later get lightsabers.

Jojo is Cinderella. No one knows why.

Henry is wearing a Goofy hat.

Buttons is Donald Duck. His costume is really bad and he just looks like a sailor. (ya get what you're given buttons ol' pal)

Specs didn't dress up. (boohoo to you)

Neither did Davey. (rude)

But Finch is Olaf. A full Olaf costume. He's waddling around overheating. (finch is literally me)

Romeo is Prince Charming. He keeps flirting with any princess who walks by. (he's my prince charming. I raised him well)

Race, Katherine, Jack, Crutchie and Albert are together.

Katherine is the mom friend who keeps all the food and junk in her backpack and keeps asking if anyone needs anything. (queen)

Crutchie goes on some water rides.

Race and Albert dare Elmer to eat some weird food. Elmer never learns his lesson. He is the dare god. He can not let his people down. (Race and Albert forgot about the finch fiasco)

So he does. (and pulls a finch)

They then go on the scariest rides they find.

Jack and Katherine go on the Haunted Mansion.

Romeo rides behind them screaming. (Just like his mother)

After that he goes to Cinderella's castle with Jojo and they kiss. Take that homophobes. (that's my boy! I'm so proud of you for finding your princess/prince)

Finch is running around and suddenly finds himself buying tons of stuffed animals. (literally me)

Davey didn't dress up and is mistaken for one of the actors who's supposed to be running around the park.

Davey is now wearing a Prince Charming costume and pretending to be him due to the inability to say no.

Davey is freaking out.

Henry and Buttons find him and take pictures before realising it's Davey. (romeo needs to take a pic with his twin)

Henry and Buttons walk around taking pictures with all the characters.

Did I already say that Katherine is running around the park trying to collect pins. She's dragging Jack along with her.

Everyone meets up for lunch.

Elmer declines all food, as he never wants to eat again. (oofalicious)  
Race and Albert feel bad about that.

Olaf/Finch goes to the Frozen area and is swamped by kids and parents wanting pictures.

Did I already say that Tommy Boy and Mush go see the Ariel show?

They do.

Tommy Boy takes Mush to do romantic things.

Love and commitment.

They all eat dinner at the Beast castle.

It's a lot of food.

Jojo is still wearing a Cinderella costume,

A lot of people who support pride complimented him and Romeo. It was great.

Tommy Boy and Mush were in their room making out or something.

They ate waffles for dinner.

Everyone had fun at Disney World. Let them be happy. Ok bye leave requests!


	4. Wegmans

AGAIN AUDEN IS IN PARENTHESES! (JSFDGMHVNBUSI)

Everyone goes to the grocery store. They go to Wegmans.

So everyone goes to Wegmans.

First off I just want to say that Katherine needed to get some gatorade to keep her up while she was writing. (red bull is better but whatever)

All the newsies randomly came with her. (cause jack wanted to come, and they don't leave them alone together anymore)

Finch somehow got stuck on the small train that circles around the store. (finch is my idol)

No one knows how.

It's on the ceiling Finch.

How did he even get up there? (with the power of the holy spirit)

God.

Henry and Buttons are running around the store following him.

Jojo is filming it.

Henry ran into a shelf.

Romeo is standing by the marshmallow shelf. (that's where his mother usually is too)

Romeo is flirting with anyone who comes into the marshmallow aisle. (bro same)

Romeo has scheduled three dates for the week. (I'M SO PROUD OF MY SON)

Jack is distracting Katherine and adding random things to the cart. (me talking to my dentist father when i have lucky charms in my hand)

"Jack we don't need twelve pounds of smarties." "Yes we do Kath." "You don't even like them." "That's true Kath ."

Race, Crutchie, Elmer and Albert are doing some grocery cart races. (poor crutchie has to be pushed around by elmer, and we all know he ain't going to go slow ;) )

Screaming as Albert and Crutchie zoom past the opening of an aisle(i volunteer to be run over by albert in front of the marshmallow aisle)

They run over some poor young girl. (hallelujah)

Apologizing to the teenager as she screams and realizes it's one of her favorite youtube stars Albert DaSilva.

More fangirl screaming as Elmer appears to see what's causing the commotion.

They get some awkward photos.

Race is confused, "What the heckin heck was that about lads?" "Nothin just a friend from school."

Cue suspicious glaring from Race.

Sorry this is short.


	5. Roadtrip

**Newsies on a road trip. **

They're going to Santa Fe.

Obviously.

They have to take two cars

The crazy car ™

And Jack and Katherine's car.

The crazy car belongs to Albert and Race. (Lemme guess, it's a kidnapper van)

In the crazy car we have Albert screaming along to That's What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction. (obviously auden's choice)

Elmer trying to drive despite the craziness.

Race keeps trying to change the music to some violent potty language rap song.

Whenever they pass the calm car, they try to act natural

As soon as Katherine can't see the inside, they go wild

Romeo is winking at the girls in passing cars (that's my boy)

Finch's amazing soprano has broken everyone's eardrums

Tommy Boy and Mush are in the backseat of the crazy car making out.

Romeo is cheering them on.

Buttons is looking out the window like he's in a sad music video.

Meanwhile in the calm car, Jack and Davey are having a debate

The debate is over Buzzfeed

Davey believes it

Jack thinks they exaggerate the headlines to get readers. He knows, he works for Buzzfeed.

Crutchie is chillin drinking some iced tea and calmly eating some gummy bears. Jack insisted that he come in this car instead of the other for safety.

If only Jack could see the inside of Crutchie's mind

Henry and JoJo are still pouting at the fact that Buttons was put in the other car.

They refuse to talk to the others.

They stop at a rest stop.

Buttons switches cars.

They leave Crutchie at the rest stop. (oof)

The crazy car comeback for him.

They may be crazy but they never leave a man behind.

Buttons, JoJo and Henry have been reunited. (huzzah)

Race begrudgingly gives Crutchie his seat, handicap perks.

Albert puts on Race's music since he was being nice.

Elmer looks over to see Crutchie wrapped in a blanket, rapping the song under his breath,

"Crutchie what are you saying?" "The song?" (bonus points if it's anaconda)

Well ok then.

Jack realizes they left Crutchie about fifteen minutes into the drive. (mhm responsible)

"KATHERINE WE FORGOT CRUTCHIE!"

Jack texts him. He is in the crazy van. Oh lord. (the innocence will be corrupted)

They continue driving to Santa Fe.

They had a good time.


	6. Gym

**The newsies go to the gym.**

Oh boy oh boy let me tell you they have fun.

Katherine didn't go. Some writing thing.

Lol just kidding it was an excuse not to go she didn't want to work out.

Davey was taken against his will.

Not everyone went just a few. Jack, Elmer, Albert, Race, Crutchie, Davey, Specs, Tommy Boy, Mush and Romeo. (jUsT a FeW?!)

Let's start with Jack. Oh boy.

This guy is trying to bench press more than Elmer.

Elmer is winning.

Elmer is doing like 250 pounds, he's a strong boi. (oooo ;) )

Jack is struggling with 200.

Albert and Race are doing all the weirdest things they can find.

Hammers? Yes. Wall balls? Yes. Skiers? Yes. (and so much more)

They then try to push each other on the sleds. (Albert is taking phone videos the entire time for social media. They go viral)

Tommy Boy is doing some leg things. For dance ya know?

Mush is watching in awe. (i would too)

Specs is actually working out pretty evenly?

Same for Romeo he's there to get buff and get ladies. (yEs My SoN yEs)

Crutchie is climbing the climbing rope using only his arms and sheer determination. (i've never been able to climb those ever)

There's people watching.

"He's gonna get himself killed." but he's fine give him some credit.

Davey is trying to climb the other rope.

He's sweating. (same tho)

Davey is only two feet off the ground. (he's doing better than i can)


	7. Cracker Barrel

**YO ITS YA BOI! I just wanted to say Hi to Audino! and also Scribbles and Junebug (since I cannot privetly message you) ! would like you to stop adding yourself into my ****headcanons****. Its really annoying cause when i read the ****reviews**** I just "I have a crush on Race" "Davey almost kissed her" and stuff like that. I'm not saying you can't read this, but if you're gonna add your oc's please don't add them in the reveiws. Thanks my friend! Farvel og les videre! -Rensi**

Newsies go to Cracker Barrel

Elmer ate twenty-one pancakes

He held it down

He swore he could've eaten more

Katherine yelled at Albert and Race for egging him on

Finch stayed far away from Elmer

Bad memories from the butter incident

Katherine told the waiter to stop bringing him food

The waiter flirted with Katherine

Jack stabbed a table

The waiter didn't flirt anymore

Jojo, Henry, and Buttons hang out in the gift shop

They buy some weird stuff

Henry goes home with a laundry hamper basketball game

Henry doesn't have a hamper

Buttons bought a fedora

Jojo got the cashier's number

They asked Romeo what the party's name was

Big mistake

Romeo answered 'Your future boyfriend' (smooth)

The girl quit on the spot (no)

Specs and Davey order normal food and sit at another table

They pretend not to know the others

Les keeps calling out to Davey from the crazy table

Specs and Davey's plan doesn't work

Darn you Les (that's little brothers for you)

Crutchie couldn't finish his biscuit

He has an abnormally small stomach ( i wish i did)

Tommy Boy just drank water

He had a massive hangover

Don't ask him about it (wink)

Jack buys Crutchie a stuffed animal

Jack gets a hat.

Crutchie doesn't stop smiling for a week, he literally is smiling in his sleep.

The waiter sneaks Katherine his number

Her face turns BRIGHT red

Jack immediately turns to the waiter

His Irish side showed

That waiter also quit

The group gets banned from Cracker Barrel for public disturbance.

A fun day altogether.

Thanks for reading! Oh and Auden helped me on this!


	8. Oh wait, they also have STYLE

**YO ITS YA BOI! BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! I just realized *Cough Auden showed me as we were rereading reviews) Cough* That Scribbles and Junebug are essentially the same person. I am sorry anywho... Farvel og les videre! -Rensi**

**What all the newsies wear. Just a modern twist. **

Let's start with the main few

Davey definitely wears nice shirts

Like button down shirts and khakis

After he joins the newsies he starts wearing collared shirt to loosen up. (lOoSeN up?)

Most of the newsies wear beanies (art kids)

Because it's kinda like newsboy hat idk.

But all the newsies beanies are different

Jack likes wears shirts with skulls on them (goth boy)

Happy skulls sad skull angry skulls rainbow skull (who has a rainbow skull?!)

You name it he's got it

Halloweeny

He just wears a black beanie like the boring guy he is lol (yeah he's an angsty art kid)

So Katharine probably wears leggings with a shirt, not a nice shirt but like just a plain shirt ya know? (girls have collared shirts? I expected like a sweater or something)

Crutchie DEFINITELY wears shirts with happy messages or smiley faces on em, and he wears this baby blue jacket with a zipper over it, but he never zips it up so, people can see whatever delightful thing is on his shirt (oh you happy little soul)

He wears sweatpants because they're baggy enough to hide his leg and he's self conscious about that (poor baby)

Oh Racetrack Higgins where do i start

So ya know those weird shirts that has like, a cat eating a taco on it? (did he buy it at Chuy's?)

He wears those with a shirt sleeve button up shirt giving him a pretty chill vibe.

And he wears the beanie cause he's a cool dude and it has a cigar on it. (that would be dress coded)

Albert got it for him as a joke but Race still wears it everyday out of pure spite.

He actually loves it though cause Albert is his best friend.

Speaking of Al this kid wears t-shirts with Star wars puns and you better believe it.

Fandom puns in general but mostly Star wars

His beanie is devoted to the the time Race said erster instead of oyster at a deli (awww)

On Albert birthday Race just handed him a patch that had an open oyster with a pearl inside and said. "Dude are you an erster, cause yur my woild." "That's kinda gay." " You shut up and take it DeSilva." (THEY ARE MY FAVORITE POWER COUPLE)

Brotherhood.

Elmer gets all his clothes from Hot Topic™ like the emo he is lol (i believe it)

No but he has a beanie with cinderella that he was dared to wear for a week (who sells that?)

But he started to get attached and now he just wears it cause he can (like literally, where would you find that?)

I already talked about Romeo but he wears button up short sleeve shirts like the boss he is (i love those)

Specs wears collared shirts. Any shirt with a collar he wears. It could be dirty or have pictures of weed on it but his logic is "It has a collar, it's nice, there for, it is school appropriate and I will look nice." (if it has weed, it's gonna get dress coded)

That's pretty much how logic works for this gang of kids

Buttons wears a hat COVERED in buttons. It's his name he had no choice.

Buttons of every color and size it looks weird but ya know what let him live his life mkay

But Buttons is a smol and he just wears whatever he picks up because he doesn't care about his aesthetic

Tommy Boy wears the same sweatshirt all the time. (cough cough Rensi cough)

All the time

he only takes it off when he sleeps

Mush wears like these beautiful sweaters (bEaUtIfUl)

Like a rose gold sweater or a pick one with strawberries ya know stuff like that.

Even in the summer because it's still a little chilly in New York summer.

Tommy Boy and Mush wear matching rainbow beanies cause it fits both their aesthetic among other reasons (aesthetic is life)

Finch is Finch, he mostly wears plain colored t-shirts or cast shirt from shows he's been in

His favorite is his Tuck Everlasting shirt

He was Tuck how could he not be proud

Jojo and Henry literally don't care they wear what there mom buys them ok (same tho)

Jojo only wears sweatpants though they're comfortable and he's a young and doesn't care

**Anywho, that's it bye!**


	9. Game Night

**ITS YA BOI! BACK AT IT AGAIN! Nothing to say so, Farvel og les videre - Rensi**

**Stealing Auden's game night idea I won't use your junk but probably some of the same games because you picked good one but trust me I wont use your stuff ok.**

Game night was a bad idea in retrospect

Crutchie was forced to stay by Jack's side least things get a little inappropriate

He snuck away when Jack was getting tired and tied up in a boring game of candyland

Crutchie is now in a game of Jenga

Elmer keeps stomping near the tower so that the others are more likely to lose

Crutchie is having a hard time positioning himself on the floor so that he can take a block from the tower and Elmer is sure he's gonna win

Elmer does not win

Race pushed him into the tower as a joke

Everyone laughed but him

Finch, Tommy Boy, Specs and Romeo are in an intense game of twister.

Mush is watching his boyfriend in awe and making sure now one gets to close if ya know what I mean

Specs is currently bending one leg over Tommy Boy twisting a hand to blue and somehow still standing.

Finch looks like he's going to win though until he has to put his head very awkwardly between Tommy's legs

It wasn't his choice but ya gotta do what ya gotta do ya know?

Mush freaks out and Finch is still in the game, although he doesn't want to be killed (souNDS SO WRONG)

Romeo looks like he's about to die for multiple reasons (take it easy buckaroo)

He thought he was flexible enough to take on a dancer, a gymnast, and Finch.

Finch is just weird enough to masterly bend in ways that most human beings can't

No one questions it anymore (woah there cowboy)

Romeo on the other hand is just a kid with flirting skills who tries his best. (aww)

His flexibility is not good enough for this and I'm sorry to say that Auden. (MY BABY!)

And he's still trying not to laugh at Finch

Also he's planning out a date in his head that he has to go to in thirty minutes because he double planned (yes)

Romeo stop you're to good at this you player (just like his mother)

Katherine and Davey are definitely playing some smart person game with Henry

Henry doesn't know why he's playing he just got dragged into it and now this is happening

So Katherine and Davey are too deep in competition to pay attention to Henry

Henry wins much to his surprise and everyone else's (yass queen)

Davey frikin leaves after that

He's a sore loser (same broskito)

Davey forgot Les

Jack called

"Ummm You-you left something here."

Jack is flustered because of the looks Katherine is giving him

But anyway Davey's like,

"What did I forget?

"You little brother."

He then looks around for Katherine and whispers

"PLease come pick him up I think Katherine is getting ideas."

And that was the end of game night forever


	10. AT THE CAR WASH

Requested by person

**My bois are going to the carwash**

**also im sorry but summer got between me and newsies**

**on the other hand i now will do other shows if you want (just ask in the reviews and I'll deliver on a separate writing story)**

**Ok lets do this**

How shall I start

Everyone is in a different car

ya know what

Jack, my son, my boi, my broquito

He's in love

color

"ITS LIKE ART SPLATTERED ON MY WINDSHIELD"

you go emo art kid Jack

Katherine?

She's living

probably not even paying attention

browsing tumblr waiting till the end of the wash

Race, Elmer and Albert

I can't separate them

Race screams (screeches) when they go through the spinning brushes

"BrIsTlEs" "What the h-" "Oh my god both of you."

Elmer the e-boi ruins the fun

(Psst he's not an e-boi he just dresses like one)\

Albert is also having fun

"SoAp" "BrIsTlEs" "Guys."

Crutchie like the pastels

he's a flower child

a closeted flower child hippie

Tommy Boy and Mush

"Thomas this is not the tunnel of love this is a car wash" "Budget cuts?"

I want to do more about their relationship later

At the end their car smells like cotton candy

They specifically asked for cotton candy scent

Davey is a cheap skate

"I can clean my car myself"

Les helps

until

he

doesn't

he's a little brother so

the car is soapy as soon as it's been rinses

Davey: *turns around after turning off the hose* "Wait I just-"

Les: *covered in bubbles* "I promise it wasn't me."

*Exasperated sigh*

Who next?

SPECS!

"What gets the car cleanest?" "the vip tour?" "GIMME THAT." "Oh-ok"

The poor man did not ask for this

**I think thats It, I apologies for for my erlier chapter the spelling and grammer mistakes where just- im sorry bout that**

**see ya**

**Sandwich**


End file.
